Batman and Conan: Arkham Orginization
by mar speedsman
Summary: Murder breaks out in Gotham city! with an unknown Japanese culprit,and a mystery only 1 man knows,and only 1 man can solve. who will win in this game of wits and brawns? the 1 hiding in the shadows? or the 1 right under your nose? Chapter 1 is out, folks! I'd like to note that this story is inspired by the Arkham series. genre2 is action not adventure
1. Teaser

On a dark night in the mythical city of Gotham,it was _not_ a good day for a stakeout...

Close to the many dark buildings, filled with crudely lit rooms, lied a short, rundown building, that seemed to be abandoned. The glowing lights seemed to say otherwise, though.

In one of the parked cars were 2 detectives. Detective Montoya and detective Bullock. Montoya was a young woman in the prime of her youth. Sharp and focused, she never failed to give a case her best. Detective Bullock wasn't exactly a dream prince ,on the other hand. He was the stereotype cop with the donut in hand, always eating, never working. Hard trusting, and yet, too lazy to do things right.

Harvey and his partner were currently on a stakeout, where the infamous criminal Black Mask was rumored to be hiding. They are currently in the process of obtaining crucial evidence.

By the window, our would-be Black Mask noticed the car and more importantly, the people inside. Naturally, suspicion crawled up his spine.

 _'That car's been parked there for too long. No one got in, no one got out. I don't like this.'_ He thought

"Savy,Dan, see that car? I get that funny feeling there are cops inside, and you know how I feel about funny feelings. Get there, and if they even show a _hint_ of being cops, you _**waste**_ them! Understood?"

"Yes, Black Mask." One of the goons replied, directly after, as if on queue, the other replied "of course black mask."

Elsewhere in the world, in Tokyo, Japan, it still wasn't a good day for a stakeout...

Similarly, Detectives Takagi and Sato were on a stakeout. Some criminal underworld figure was rumored to be hiding in this abandoned warehouse. They couldn't just barge in though, they needed to acquire proof of that criminal's involvement before they can issue an arrest, so here they are, waiting in Sato's car for magic to happen.

Sato was focused on her mission, no trails of thoughts presented themselves to her that didn't involve the case, Takagi on the other side, was another matter completely. The simplest of distractions, would be how close he is to the one he loves, once again, yet, as usual, he's too afraid to mention it to her. It wasn't the right time anyway... It's almost _never_ the right time.

On the other side of one of the broken windows, a shadowy figure was prying on our two heroes. That car hasn't moved for over an hour, see.

"You two, see that car over there? It's been there for too long, and no one came out of it ever since it arrived..." the boss paused after speaking in his native tongue, Japanese

"We get you boss, if they're trouble, we'll silence them. one of the criminals said, grabbing a pistol, equipped with a silencer...

... The two thugs were moving through the dark alley, proceeding with Black Mask's orders. One of the thugs held a bat in his hand, ready to strike. Seeing this, and how the men were moving their way, she grabbed Bullock's collar and locked him in a kiss.

" oh, it's just some couple, leave 'em be. C'mon Savy."

Said Dan.

Just as the thugs disappeared from sight, someone called out "hey lovebirds, take it easy!" Nightwing, known only to Batman and his team as Dick Grayson, said sarcastically, coming out of the shadows. In response, Montoya punched Bullock in the face, pushing him away.

"Ow! What was that for! And you! It was just an act, now beat it!" Harvey yelled

"I knew that, just messing with you." Came the previous Robin's reply, whose real identity wasn't recognised by the detectives.

"Any leads?" Batman's voice came out of nowhere.

"No, but someone is definitely hiding there..." Renee looked over where Batman and Robin were, but saw nothing "Batman?"

It definitely wasn't a good night for a stakeout...

Back at Japan, Sato and Takagi were having the kiss of his life. Sato took the initiative, and pretended the cops were a couple, which is something that happens frequently on their stakeouts. Seeing they were nothing more than a 'fancy' couple on some 'romantic' date, just as Sato planned, they dispersed.

"Oi oi, Takagi!" Came the voice of the little kid they called Conan. His voice startled the two partners, and Takagi personally almost jumped out of the car.

"Conan-kun? What are _you_ doing here?!"

"I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd come by, I could recognize your car anywhere Sato-neechan! I didn't expect you to be _making out_ though!" he teased.

"What? We weren't!.. We're on a stakeout, _stakeout!_ " Takagi replied, not thinking of the consequences

"Takagi!" Sato yelled, annoyed he gave away info yet again

Ignoring her, Conan asked, " _stakeout_? Who are you stalking?"

"oh we're stalking someone who we think is hiding in this warehouse. His name is- "

"Takagi!" Sato screamed in frustration " stop telling a child classified information!"

Yup, still not a good day for a stakeout...

 _ **Hello, guys. Hope you enjoyed that little teaser. I'll be uploading the the real crossover in about two weeks, so you'll get to see our heroes clash soon enough!**_

 _ **See you next time!**_

 _ **Edit: fixed some stuff here and there .**_


	2. Chapter 1: hello Gotham!

_**So this was a whole lot later than planned, otherwise, no comment. Sorry for being late, and enjoy the first chapter. Hopefully, I'll update faster next time.**_

 _ **Edit: fixed some stuff here and there... Again...**_

Three months later...

On a plane headed towards the mythical city of Gotham, sitting in their passenger seats were Kogoro Mouri, his daughter Ran Mouri and a little boy known to them as Conan Edogawa.

Kogoro, a Japanese man with high cheekbones and a small moustache, was grumbling in anger about how he brought the kids with him to work once again. The little boy was persuasive, insisting even! Always following the sleeping sleuth to wherever it might be where he's headed. His daughter, perhaps realising the danger of her father's line of work, always follows the kid. Luckily kogoro needed not pay a dime -or should we say yen- for the plane tickets or hotel registration. That old man loves the word 'free' almost as much as he loves his most favorite actress, Yoko Okino!

The Gotham city police department requested a Japanese detective to solve their latest case, a series of murderers, though the reason a Japanese detective was needed there was unknown by the young boy. Gotham was no stranger to crime as he understood.

"oji-san... Why would the Americans want us to solve their cases? Don't they have enough detectives?" The young boy, Conan, asked inquisitively, but childishly. In their native tongue

"of course not, bozu! The only link between the victims of those series of murders so far, is that the they where either Japanese or used to live in Japan. That's why they need an expert in that department, and who better than the sleeping kogoro himself!" The detective bragged.

 _"Yeah, right!...hmmm..."_ Conan thought _"this is interesting..."_ the truth was that the boy was not a _boy_. He hid more than he lead on. He was, in fact, a teen detective, a victim of circumstances, in more ways than one, but that is a tale for another time.

"you must be so excited to see Batman-sama, Conan-kun." Ran asked the not-so-little boy

"Hai!" He smiled, then turned his head away, hiding the sarcastic expression on his face. _'you don't believe in such fairy tales, do you Ran?'_

The next day, 10 PM...

Kogoro was switching through the American channels in boredom, when the phone rang. No matter how long it rang, he ignored it. Finally, his daughter answered.

"Moshimoshi!...uhm." She nodded. "otu-san! The detectives sa-"

"NANI?!" Like a speeding bullet, the sleeping sluth shot himself from the sofa to the telephone, yanking it from his daughter's grasp. "Moshimoshi...hai...hai... I'll be right there" Kogoro hanged the phone. This whole time, the little detective was listening intently; another case for him to solve.

Kogoro staye started wearing his jacket as he ran out of the hotel room, to call for a cab. He could hear Ran behind him calling for Conan. He was used to it, he goes on a case, the freeloader follows him, his daughter closely behind. Ran was smart enough to stay out of kogoro's work, but ever since his luck charm came along, he found Ran to be by his side more and more. He figured she understood his line of work could be dangerous, especially for a little kid, that's why she stays to protect him. She doesn't contain him very well, though.

When they reached the crime scene, an apartment, they -but mostly Conan- were greeted by a most surprising sight. It was the dark figure that appeared out of the shadows, the Batman...

Dramatic pause...

The dark Knight stared at the Japanese detective with a seemingly cold glare, then turned away, his cape fluttering behind him.

"Ah, detective Mouri." A man in a coat with grey hair and a heavy moustache of around 50 greeted him "thank you for agreeing to help us on this case. I'm commissioner Gordon. Please mind my friend, Batman can be a bit aloof when solving a hard case sometimes."

"Of course."

"Detective Mouri this is detective Bullock, he's nowhere near as good as you are-"

"Hey!" Bullock complained

"BUT hopefully he'll be able to help you with anything you might require, like backgrounds and the like"

"How do you do." He bowed his head to Bullock "This is my daughter Mouri Ran, and this boy is Edogawa Conan -long story-...So who's our victim here, commissioner?"

The commissioner started telling the details. Conan listened intently, all the while searching the crime scene for evidence.

The detectives were surprised to hear the voice of a little boy yell in seeming curiously "Ah-le-le? What's this?" It was Conan, pointing at a black, torn cloth that hung by the air duct. An unusual sight indeed for such a clean and well organised room.

Everyone looked at the cloth Conan was pointing at, everyone except for the man in the shadows, who replied "crucial evidence that would've otherwise been missed by the GCPD" he then stood up and looked at the kid in a perceptive but menacing look.

"Heh heh..." Conan laughed wearily as he felt Batman's eyes pierce through him. He didn't like the way he felt. "I guess evidence is easier to spot from down here..." He rubbed the back of his head

"So it seems..." Batman said, as he continued his survey of the room.

It's easy to say, the Japanese folks were baffled.


	3. Chapter 2: Murder at Wayne manor

The next morning, Ran was surprised to find unopened mail in their mailbox. Of course, since they were in a hotel abroad, it wasn't taxes. On closer inspection, she realised the letter was directed to her father. She returned to her room and decided to give it to the sleeping sleuth when he woke up. Speaking of which...

 _'oi oi, you'd think with all those tranquilizer darts he'd sleep less.'_ the sleepy eyed Conan Edogawa, previously known as shinichi Kudo, told himself as the old man snored.

Later that day...

"kon'nichiwa otu-san!" Ran greeted cheerfully

"Kon'nichiwa Ran."

"breakfast is ready in my room, oh and I found this in our mailbox."

"Arigatōgozaimashita" he thanked her, taking the letter out of its file and reading it. Suddenly, a wide smile crept up his face. "We're invited to a party hosted by Mr Wayne! Even the Americans know how important I am, HA hahahahahahaha ha!"

"Can I read it? Can I read it please? Can I ? can I ?" Conan pleaded as childishly as he could, and after months of acting, he nailed it.

"Sure, why not" he tossed him the letter, that floated in the air until Ran caught it.

"Here you go Conan-kun" she said as she handed him the piece of paper.

He read the letter, observing the neat grammar and sophisticated language. Whoever wrote this was well taught, it seems. The letter was from a Mr Wayne, owner of Wayne enterprises if memory serves. The party is at Wayne manor, all the important people will be there. He also noted that the party starts at 8 PM.

 _'weird... It's not common for Wayne to host parties... Or at least that's what I heard.'_

By seven and a half in the afternoon, a lemousine was waiting for the three guests. Conan found it weird that the whole family was invited, Ran found it generous. Kogoro didn't really care.

By around eight, they had reached the manor, the house looked dark and dreary at night, like any building in Gotham, whether that was intentional or not was a mystery for another day.

The ball room was filled with Nobels of all types. Old and young, cruel and nice, wise and ignorant. There were some kids around too. But then there was that one guy. He had broad shoulders, stood tall, and seemed sure of himself. A deeper gaze from the little detective would describe his personality: brave, strong, ruthless...

That was when he accidentally dropped his cup.

"Oh, sorry, Alfred could you please..."

"Of course, sir" replied his British Butler.

So maybe he wasn't as heroic as he looked.

"Oh, Mouri-san! Nice of you to make it. I'm really honored you're here." He clumsily ran to the man, shaking his hand

"Oh no, the honor is all mine Wayne-san"

"Wayne-san, why did you call oji-san Mouri-san? All the other Americans call him Mr Miss Mouri." The inquisitive kid asked

"Oh, I'm familiar with Japanese. You see, I've traveled to Japan once to learn your martial arts."

"But don't you have dojos here in America?"

"Yes, well... I wanted to learn from the Masters. I wanted to be able to defend my loved ones against the most ruthless of enemies... But it was too hard. I got a pink belt..."

"Um, Wayne-San? Why is there a stage here?" Ran asked

"Oh, that. It's always there. That reminds me, I was hoping I'd introduce Mouri-san in front of all the guests on that stage."

"Oh, you're flattering me, Wayne-san." Kogoro replied, rubbing the back of his head while smiling.

"Well, let's go then."

Soon enough, the lights weakened, and spotlights focused on the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen. I thank you all for attending today's ball. I know I don't do that much, but I couldn't help but notice a certain someone was in town and I want you all to meet him." Wayne spoke through the mic, his voice amplified "Please welcome Mr. Kogoro Mouri!"

"Thank you, Wayne-san..."

"AIIEEEeeeee!" A woman screamed, followed by noise and chaos. Those who didn't know what the commotion was murmured, those who knew panicked. All of Bruce, Kogoro, and Conan ran to the point of disturbance, and they were shocked to see a dead man.

Murder in Wayne manor!

 _ **Some minor edits here too.**_


	4. Chapter 3: Murder & Mystery Part 1

Outside Wayne manor were some police vehicles, Their lights flashing. Inside, cops were talking to Bruce Wayne, Alfred pennyworth, and the Japanese detective Kogoro Mouri. His daughter Ran was by his side, and the freeloader Conan was overhearing the conversation.

The GCPD homicide division inspector continued talking " and then you ran to where the scream was heard and that little kid over there ordered the crowd to stay away from the body and seal the building? "

"Yes, precisely." Bruce Wayne answered him.

"But how would a little boy say something so productive?" The inspector, Ralph jackson, inquired in disbelief.

"Ah, you see. I'm a detective, so the boy likes to pretend to be one from time to time." Kogoro explained, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"You're his guardian, right?" The inspector replied, to which the sleuth replied with a 'hai'. The inspector seemed about forty, had blond hair and a scrubby beard. He was well built, with an intimidating size, but looked neither too chubby nor too muscular, not that someone could tell from under his yellow coat. "And your Butler says the weapon of murder is his carving knife?"

"Yes, I always keep it hanged in the kitchen beside my other collections. When I saw it I could tell it was my knife right away, and when I ran to my kitchen to check, it was, indeed, missing." Replied the Butler

"Well then ladies and gentlemen, I think we all agree on this: the _Butler_ did it!"

"My _word_! I'd never-!" The Butler defended

"Mr... Mouri, was it?" The detective paused, And continued after hearing the equivalent of a 'yes' "while this makes the Butler a prime suspect, this isn't enough evidence to incriminate him. The investigation will continue, and it _will_ be thorough!

"If I remember correctly Mr. Wayne. You have a decent amount of surveillance cameras. If we check the footage in the kitchen the culprit should be revealed."

"I don't think this is nessesary Jackson-san." Detective Kogoro Mouri started, confidence returning to him once again "you see, on the wall behind the late Katashi Yashiro (author's note: real name: Yashiro. Last name: Katashi) is an open window, with blood on various places implying that our culprit has already escaped. Wayne-san, you have a list of your guests, correct? All we have to do is count them and see who's missing, and we'll know the culprit's identity, which should be more than enough to arrest them. Baaahahahaha!" Kogoro started laughing like a buffoon, thinking he solved the case

"But oji-san, when I asked the gate guard if anyone had passed by, he said no one did." Conan told him, ruining his fun and glory.

"Baka, he must have sneaked out!" He shouted furiously at him.

"Fine then, we'll count the guests and report back to you."

Conan was deep in thought...

... _ _ flashback _ _ ...

"Aiieeeeeeee!"

Both Kogoro and Bruce looked through the crowd to where the scream came from, but it was too dark. Conan instinctively ran towards the source.

"Lights! I need lights!" Bruce ordered. When the lights were back on, there was a dead man of about 40 who seemed quite Japanese. His body was laying on the ground face down, in front of a wall. On the wall there was an opened window, with blood smudges on its bottom. Beside the body was the inquisitive little boy. When both detectives found him, he shook his head, implying the man was already dead.

"Someone call the police!" Bruce Wayne ordered "and seal the manor. Alfred! Don't let anyone out!"

"Actually..." A young man of about 20 years old spoke up "that boy over there already told us not to get out, and told me to step away from the late Mr. Katashi."

"You know the victim?" Kogoro asked

"Yes. He's my neighbor."

"And do you know why someone would want to hurt him, Mr...?" Bruce Wayne asked.

"Oh! Shane! Mark Shane... I don't really know who would do this, but I know he wasn't a friendly person. I'd imagine he had lots of enemies... But I don't wanna speak ill of the dead. May he rest in peace, that poor soul."

... _ _ end flashback _ _ ...

"So you checked the security room, questioned everyone who was present in the kitchen, crossed out people with solid alibis, and now those 4 are the suspects?" Mr. Mouri asked

"Yeah, that's them alright. Though of the four, only three actually have a motive. The victim's brother, Susumo Katashi, has no reason to kill his brother, but we can't rule him out just 'cause of that. We're cops, but that doesn't mean we know everything."

"Well excuse me, but I have better things to do than waste my time being suspected of killing that son of a b****!" Said Jack Hammond, a 34 year old blond with a thick goatee who was smoking a cigar

"Oh? You sure are open about your feelings of hatred towards the victim, and seem to dislike being suspected. Ladies and gentlemen, I found our culprit!" The sleeping sleuth said victoriously.

 _'Oi oi...'_ Conan thought while laughing sarcastically as the old man jumped to conclusions one more.

 _'That man can't be a detective! Someone must be pulling the ropes.'_ Batman thought. _'That kid... What are you hiding?'_ The world's greatest detective glared at Conan from the corner of his eyes, Conan, in turn, feeling wary.

" what?! That old geezer left my life when he fired me! The guy doesn't deserve the effort of killing! " Hammond shouted, pulling both detectives out of their trains of thought.

"Well beyond his attitude, we don't have any proof incriminating this suspect." Ralf noted. "The other suspects are Mark Shane, and Maria Hill" the detective faced each one as he mentioned their names. "It seems the victim was her ex-boyfriend's father, who broke them up."

"The victim had a son?" Bruce asked in curiosity.

"Yes, but aniki prevented him from coming here tonight... Perhaps he sensed Maria would be here..." Sasumo mentioned

"He was contacted and is on his way" the detective said.

"What about Mark Shane? You said they all had motive?" The multibillionaire asked.

"Oh, Shane and the victim have been neighbors for a very long time now," the inspector started. "From what I gathered, Yashiro wasn't a friendly neighbor."

"But, keibu-san, that isn't a motive for murder!" The brat butt in.

"Well, if you'd just let me continue!" The American inspector exclaimed furiously.

"Lousy brat! Stop interfering in grown up work!" Kogoro scolded the kid, after violently hitting his head, Conan wincing in pain as a result.

"Anyway," Inspector Raphael continued, after ignoring the slight abuse he saw before him "Shane here had a very violent argument with the late Katashi, very _very_ recently. Can't rule him out."

"Inspector, I swear, I would never hurt a _fly_ , let alone kill a _man_!" Mark defended himself, fear obvious on his face.

"Then you have nothing to fear. The cops are here to find justice, not accuse innocents." Bruce comforted him.

"So we know the culprit threw the kitchen knife in the dark at the victim, from his back" the inspector recreated the scene. "The culprit had to be well built to throw the blade from a distance, and an expert marksman of some sort to aim efficiently in the dark. After that the culprit ran out the window. All those specifications point at Hammond. Knife throwing is one of his favorite hobbies as I gathered."

"Hey, that's outrageous, man!" Jack yelled.

"However, considering the crowd that was present at the time of the crime, the error percentage would've been high, wouldn't you think?" The world's greatest detective in disguise asked

"Yeah, I suppose so. That means the blade was thrown from a close distance to the victim. Shane and Hill can both sneak behind the victim without his notice, and move their way around the crowd."

"But at the time, most of the crowd were concentrated near the stage. I don't remember it being very crowded near that window." Mouri added

"Well noted, Mouri-san!" Wayne cheered, secretly grateful he finally pointed that. He didn't want Wayne to appear as the sharp man he really is.

"I'm afraid any one of them could have committed the crime... I'm stumped!" The inspector admitted

"Why don't we check the camera feed in the kitchen?" Conan suggested

"We already did that. Each one of the victims got close to the knife, and since it's located at a blind spot, we can't tell who took the blade." Mr Wayne answered.

"What about my alibi?" Maria asked.

"You claimed you were with your boyfriend at the balcony, however your boyfriend's words cannot be accounted for; he's a loved one and a loved one would lie to save the ones he loves."

"What about _**my**_ alibi?!" Jack demanded

"You claimed you were smoking by the back door! Without witnesses to back your claim, I _hardly_ find your alibi convincing!"

"What do you mean 'don't find it convincing'?! What the f****** hell does that mean!"

"Oi! Mind your language; we've got the company of a kid!" Ran yelled."

"No one tells me what to do, Missy!"

"Stand down, Hammond, or I'll have you arrested for assaulting a woman!" The copper threatened, and as quick as a bolt of lightning, the suspect shut his mouth up.

"What about Mark and Susumo-san?" The puppet detective asked

"I was alone by the balcony." Mark Shane claimed "I understand it's a weak alibi, but it's the truth."

"I was walking by the gardens, breathing the crisp night air." Katashi informed

"We didn't bother to check his clothes, as the murderer may have ran by the gardens himself, so there's no definite proof" one of the cops said.

"Hmm... That's one tough case." Kogoro was deep in thought, a rare occasion indeed.

"What are you doing there, kiddo?" Bruce asked Conan, who was secretly investigating the scene.

"Ah! Nothing, just playing around, hee hee." Shinichi could literally feel a sweat drop trickle down the back of his head as he tried to defend himself.

"Okay, I'll leave you to your fun, then."

' _Four suspects, one murderer, and a host that I just can't shake off my tail! How am I supposed to gather evidence, let alone think properly, with that guy trailing me?! And_ _ **why**_ _is he so interested in me? Is he one of_ _ **them**_ _?! How_ _ **dark**_ _a shadow can one man_ _ **cast**_ _? '_

 _ **Sorry, you tend to get writers block early when you have to represent a crime scene in an accurate and interesting way, when you don't even know half the details! I mean I got everything planned out before starting this fanfic, everything short of how the culprit will be revealed! Hopefully I'll get to that soon.**_


	5. Chapter 4: Murder & Mystery Part 2

_'Wait...'_ Conan rescanned the window of the crime scene. _'That's not right...'_ Something was out of place, but if found, they'd be one step closer to solving the case. _'Of course! That means-! Jackson-keibu is all wrong! But how can I tell them? I can't tranquilize oji-san now, and he's always close too the detectives-_

 _'Maybe this could work!'_

"Ne ne, Hill-chan?" Conan tugged on the young woman's dress.

"What is it little boy?" She asked gently, despite the situation she was in.

"Are you right or left handed?"

"Oh? I'm a lefty, why?"

"I like lefties!" He replied happily, in his own, innocent, childish way.

"Oh? Then I suppose you might be interested in knowing I'm a lefty as well." Shane played along, not knowing Conan was asking these questions for more than fun and games.

"I'm right handed!" Susumo Katashi said, almost as if revealing the fact was a necessity, or maybe that he wanted the Japanese kid to like Japanese people more, or something of the sort.

 _'Good. So I know Katashi-san is right handed, and seeing the way Hammon-san smokes, I'd assume he's right handed too.'_ Conan thought. _'how do I get the point to oji-san's thick skull, though!'_

At that moment, an officer rushed in, calling loudly for the inspector. Everyone looked the officer's direction to be greeted by a mortified expression.

"What is it officer?" The inspector demanded.

"It's the victim's son, sir!" The officer spurted between heavy breaths. "He committed suicide!"

A mixture of 'what's and 'Nani's filled the air, showing the great amount of surprise and shock the people felt. The officer showed the inspector images of a man smashed on the floor, close to an apartment.

"My word!" Was all Alfred could say when he saw the disastrous images of the poor man.

"My God! This isn't for real!" Maria dropped on the floor, tears showering out of her eyes.

"I don't get it! He and his dad where never on good terms!" Shane expressed his frustration "I understand that he might still love him after all he'd done, but I'd never have thought he'd go so far!"

 _'Wait! If he didn't kill himself out of love, then what?... fear?'_ Conan asked, the very idea that someone might fear another so much they'd become suicidal, makes him shiver to death! _'Could it be_ _ **them?!'**_

"Are you _sure_ this is suicide?!" The inspector asked

"The detective on the scene believes so, sir."

"Detective who?"

"Montoya, sir."

"Excuse me, gentlemen, I'll have to contact Montoya. Something just doesn't add up!"

"Of course!" They said in unison.

Everyone dispersed, Conan heading for one of the officers.

"Oji-san, Mouri Kogoro would like to see the pictures of the late Katashi Yashiro-san, please." He said in his innocent, childish way.

"Of course, kid. Inspector Raphael ordered me to supply Mr Mouri with everything he needs." He gave the kid a small file. "But don't look inside kid, there are some nasty images in there!" The man warned.

"Hai!" Conan said, then when he was alone in a good hiding spot he found, the kid was no more and Shinichi Kudo was reborn! He opened the file and took the images inside. He filed through the images of the dead man, his body face down on the floor, with a blade stabbed horizontally to the left side of his back. _'Then... But which one?'_

He looked at a new set of images of the victim face up. He was grabbing his heart in pain. _'But he was stabbed in the back. Why'd he grab his heart? Maybe he couldn't tell the difference because his heart ached?... Or maybe... it's a_ _ **dying message**_ _!_

 _But what could it mean?'_

Conan returned the images to the person he took them from originally, then wandered around the mansion aimlessly. Where is Batman? That Riddler guy has been terrorising Gotham all night! He's on his own, but... How does he find enough evidence? How does he represent it without arousing the suspicion of Wayne? Why is he so interested in him?Whenever Wayne stares at him he gets a creepy feeling. Not that one when one of the black Organization is close by, though. It's different. Infact, the only other day he felt that way was-

 _'Could it be?!'_ Conan thought in shock. He tried to recall everything he new about Wayne. He felt like he was a heroic figure first he saw him, until he actually met him. But what if this was all an act? Is he really him. Conan's feelings never lied, he must be the one! Speaking of which, he's been having that feeling again for some time now; Wayne is watching him.

"Oi, Wayne-san! Can I ask you something?"

"What? Oh! Conan, didn't see ya there, buddy!" Wayne lied, and Conan knew, because of his hunch, but if it weren't for that, he'd be completely fooled. He had to admit, he's good!

"Why did the victim hold his chest when he died? Shouldn't he try to hold his back?"

"How did you know that?"

"When I saw him, his right forearm was under his body. When I asked oji-san, he said he was trying to grab his heart, but why?"

"Hmm... Perhaps it was a dying message?" Wayne pretended to guess

"Drying message?! What do you think it means?" Conan pretended not to have figured that out already.

"Hmm..." Wayne stayed silent for a minute, perhaps pretending to think, or waiting for Conan to answer. In the end, though, he said "maybe he grabbed his heart because he was betrayed?"

"Really? I'll tell oji-san right away! Arigatō!"

"You're welcomed, kid!" Wayne replied as the kid detective ran. Conan didn't search for Mouri, however. _'Only one more piece and the puzzle will be put together!_ ' Shinichi thought. After locating Susumo and chatting with him, the little detective smuggled an important question into the conversation, disguising it with innocence.

"Ne ne, did you meet your brother often?"

"Not really once a month at least."

"What did you do when you reconcile? Did you hug? I love hugging!"

"Yes. Yes we did. Aniki didn't really like it, but he got used to it as time passed."

"Oh no! I forgot, I need to tell Ran something!" He ran as fast as he could, but not too find Ran. It's time.

The sleeping sleuth was sitting on a couch, thinking of recent events, when all of a sudden, he felt the familiar bug sting and the unresistable urge to sleep returned. Soon, he was sitting on said couch, arms rested on his knees and face down with a serious expression on it. Indeed, it was time.

After calling for the suspects and detectives, putting a tiny speaker on the inside of the fold of his jacket, and hiding with his trusty Bowtie voice modulator. Conan was ready.

The audience were greeted by the infamous sight of the sleeping Kogoro, some amazed, some relieved, and some worried. _'So this is the infamous sleeping sleuth!'_ The inspector admired.

Everyone was present, except for Bruce Wayne, but why?

"You need not worry yourselves with Wayne. I didn't call him here because he's a busy man, and since he's not required to solve the case." Came Kogoro's serious voice. "In all my years I've never seen a perfect crime, yet here I am, witnessing one. Not one mistake, not one fault. Planned correctly, carried out efficiently."

"So what, you give up so soon?" The inspector mocked.

"No, Keibu-san. Justice will always prevail wherever I go. Unfortunately, I won't be implementing my usual style. Still, the crime will be solved.

"Just tell us who it is and let us go!" Jack ordered.

"Patience, Hammond-san"

"F*** that!" He retorted

"Keibu-san, why do you think the blade was _thrown_ at the victim? Why don't you think it happened any other way?"

"Because of the blood on the wall of course! There's no indication that the blood was splashed on a body, so the culprit couldn't have been close enough to the body without getting splashed when the-"

"Yes Keibu-san. Now you see where I'm going. If the culprit was not close to the victim, how did he remove the blade?

" because of the wound we know the blade was stabbed on the left side of the victim's back, horizontally, but how? From the front! "

"But how could he stab him from the front? Aniki isn't blind!" The sole surviving Katashi retorted.

"No he wasn't, but lights were dim. He couldn't see the blade."

"But wouldn't be be suspicious if some stranger walked to him."

"I'm sure he would. But what if the culprit was a friend? Or a _brother_?

"Ladies and gentlemen, here's how the victim was murdered:

After a long time not seeing each other, Susumo-san suggested to meet Yashiro-san at tonight's ball. They agreed to meet by the window closest to the stage. Susumo found Yashiro by the window as he asked. At that time, the lights had dimmed down and Wayne-san was speaking through the microphone, so any grunts from the victim were hardly audible, and no one would realise what was happening until too late."

"Those are nothing but mere assumptions!"

"What Susumo did was hug his brother, something the brothers are used to, and while hugging, he stabbed the victim."

"We found the glove, Mr Mouri. An officer said once he entered the room. "Just as you requested"

"Ah, right on time. Did it prove positive?"

"Yes, but we couldn't find any thumb prints"

"I figured as much, but it's no matter, justice will prevail.

"The object you see before you was the only thing on the culprit that got smudged by blood. My assumption is this: once the culprit removed the knife, he threw it on the floor, along with the victim, took off his glove, while making sure not to touch the blood, folded it on the other side and hid it in his pocket. Later he excused himself to the bathroom, washed the gloves thoroughly to remove prints and threw it away.

" Susumo! The culprit is you!"

"Are you kidding me?! All I heard were assumptions! You've got no proof!"

"True. I need proof. But _He_ doesn't."

All of a sudden, out of nowhere a demon fell from the sky with his wings spread about. He landed on the balcony. He lunged at the murderer, picked him by his collar, and pushed him against the wall

"Talk! WHO SENT YOU?!" Batman shouted in his low pitched, intimidating voice.

"Not you!" The killer complained in fear, almost crying.

"SPILL IT!" He punched him in the face, the villain's whole body sliding in the direction of the punch due to its power, then Batman picked him up again and pushed him harder against the wall.

"I don't wanna die!" The man started crying like a child

"Then tell me!" He pushed him out the balcony, then caught him with the BatClaw, keeping him midair, between life and death.

"I didn't wanna do it! But if I didn't, we'd all have died, I had no choice, I swear!"

"WHO?!" Batman yelled yet again, but before he could hear an answer, a sniper shot was heard, and the life taker's life was no more.

"Damn!" Batman cursed under his breath as the only connection between the murders was cut, while analysing the situation he was in, and retracing the sniper bullet. He found the sniper, and the next target: him. In the fraction of a second, Batman's cape was fluttering in front of him, while he ducked. Because of this, the bullet missed, but Batman wasn't just going to wait for the next shot, and before his cape could land back, a batarang was headed towards the sniper.

Before he could react, the rifle was knocked out of his hands. Knowing the legends full well, he wasn't about to try again.

Batman shot his grappler near the sniping location, and within seconds he was there, but the sniper was gone. There were all sorts of spying equipment, and sniping equipment as well, but there was no trace of the sniper.

 _'Damn, they were one step ahead the whole time! And above Bruce Wayne's guard room no less!'_ Batman thought.

Conan's hunch was back, and it was killing him!

It was them. The Black Organisation.

Batman jumped down the small building, and scanned the road that leads out of the mansion. There were tyre marks.

"Porch. Vanden plas princess 1100." Batman identified through the tyre markings. It wasn't an accurate solution but it was his best bet.

In the shadows Batman was superior, and in the shadows he was. Conan waited for Batman to return. The inspector didn't.

"He's gone, kid. Maybe next time." He told him.

 _ **Again, sorry for being so late. As a reward for being so patient: a bonus chapter! Instead of reading one chapter worth of 900 words, you get to read two chapters, each worth at least 1800 words! That's like four new chapters for the price of one! I also made some updates on older chapters so you might wanna start there. See ya, soon I hope!**_


End file.
